


You're Getting to Be a Habit With Me

by Lovely_PurpleRaven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ASL, Books, Coffee, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kinks, Lingerie, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sex and the City References, garter belts, snail mail, writing letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_PurpleRaven/pseuds/Lovely_PurpleRaven
Summary: Bucky and Sam don't get along; they don't hate each other by any means, but they were most certainly not friends and seemed to have nothing in common. For Steve's sake they remain civil and socialize, only ribbing each other in good humor. Steve knew what they were doing, but appreciated it nonetheless. So when Sam introduces them to one of his VA friends, Bucky never expects his whole world to turn upside down.





	1. Chapter One

The Only Notes in the Story

(Hopefully)

 

I really hate excessive notes so I'll try to get everything in this _one note_. I have most of the story roughly written/planned but am open to a beta if anyone is ever interested, and suggestions/requests. I used to write under a different name years ago but due to unforeseen circumstances I haven't written in a long time so please bare with me if I'm a little rusty. I am very open to polite, constructive criticism. I wanted to challenge myself to write an OC who was the complete opposite of me but this has been a real challenge. If something doesn't feel authentic about her please point it out.

**About the story** : Civil War did happen but in the end everyone makes up and gets along. It is never explained in the story. Infinity War hasn't happened...at least not yet. That may change if this turns in to a series. I have taken some liberties with ages and backgrounds but nothing major. The team lives together for most of the year and split their time between the Tower and the Compound. My military knowledge is medium at best, but I have taken certain liberties as far as rank and occupation go but that was done purposefully for plot's sake and not a mistake. This will be a slow burn, but not too slow, and will eventually lead to some detailed, kinky smut. Tags will follow as the story continues and will not be placed in the notes. Title comes from the song “You're getting to Be a Habit With Me by Mel Torme. It's amazing...go listen to it.

 

 

 

**Chapter One**

 

 

"Are you sure it's alright for us to be here?" Bucky asked skeptically, his eyes scanning the room for exits and threats. "Everyone is looking at us."

"It's because we're Superheroes," Tony responded with a grin. "They love us! But don't worry Terminator, I own this place so no one will be bothering us."

Bucky rolled his eyes but followed the others to a large table near the bar. It wasn't a true dive bar-it was too clean and there was a bouncer at the door, another standing discreetly in the corner, and carried bottles of whiskey worth more than most people's rent-but it retained the same ambiance. There was local art on the walls and local beers on tap, the staff wearing crisp white button-down shirts and black bottoms. The music was a mix of different genres of rock from numerous decades and while Bucky didn't recognize any of it, he was enjoying sound.

Thor pulled another table close, pushing the two together to make space for their large group. Bucky was right, many people in the room were staring and whispering but no one actually came over to them which everyone was secretly grateful for. Most of the time fans were harmless, typically only asking for an autograph or a picture, but sometimes they were a little too aggressive with their love and admiration.

“Sit, my friends!” Thor's thunderous voice boomed throughout the room and many of the women watching on began to giggle.

Bucky sat between Natasha and Steve, their backs to the wall. Clint sat to Natasha's right and Sam sat to Steve's left, and everyone else began filling the seats. Vision and Wanda were sitting close to each other across from Bucky, the two of them smiling at each other as their fingers played together. Bucky would never admit it aloud, but he thought the two of them were very lucky, and maybe even a little cute. Pepper had managed to get the night off so she sat with Tony, who had pulled her chair out in the most chivalrous act Bucky had ever witnessed from the genius. The slim woman blushed and smiled at her husband. 

Three servers were at the table before their seats were warm, greeting Tony formally by name. Tony ordered drinks and appetizers for the table and no one argued because the man may be infuriating, but he had impeccable taste. They were being spoiled and it made Bucky snicker, watching the way people fawned over Tony and the others, most of them fumbling in their haste, hands shaking a little with nerves. Tony chuckled softly the way he does when he's trying to make people more comfortable, slipping some bills into the hand of the closest server. He urged the young man to calm down and made a joke Bucky couldn't hear but knew was probably inappropriate.

“Would you guys mind if I invited a friend?” Sam asked, looking up from his phone. He had been on it most of the night, fingers typing furiously.

“Would this friend be a girl?” Natasha asked. She said it as though she were teasing him but Bucky could hear the tenseness in her tone.

“It is a girl, but it's not like that. She's basically my sister.” Sam shook his head and looked back down at his phone. “We met when we were both volunteering at the VA in DC. She just moved back to the city a few weeks ago and I'd like to see her. ”

“The more the merrier!” Tony exclaimed, already beckoning a server over for another drink.”I'll have FRIDAY run a background check first. What's her name?”

“Sergeant First Class Lara Bale.” Everyone's ears perked at the title. While it wasn't exceptionally high the woman in question was probably young enough for it to be a little impressive.

Tony had his StarkPad out in seconds, quickly typing in her name. FRIDAY began to gather information on Sam's friend, the screen working quickly through information and files, pulling records and data from every source possible (even ones Tony wasn't supposed to know existed.) Tony examined the information with what appeared to be interest, his face very expressive as he read. He made small noises once in a while but didn't actually say anything.

“Your girl has had quite the interesting life,” Tony finally said. “She's clear to join us, by the way.”

“She's not my girl,” Sam reminded as he pulled out his phone again, most likely telling his friend to join them. “But she's one of the most interesting people I know. I swear she's smarter than you.” Sam added with a pointed look at Tony. 

"You might be right," Tony admitted, swirling his Scotch. "From the looks of her records, she's a very intelligent and accomplished woman. So what's wrong with her?

Pepper gasped and smacked Tony lightly on the arm.

"There's nothing wrong with her!" Sam laughed. "She's beautiful and a genius and I swear she can beat me any day in the gym, but we're just not like that. Never have been, never will be. Men and women  _are_ capable of being friends.”

Tony disagreed but didn't continue, instead, he ordered a bottle of champagne for the table and the night continued on. Bucky drank his beer in, enjoying the atmosphere and the company, the way conversation seemed to flow so smoothly between everyone now. He and Steve talked about how much Brooklyn has changed, and reminisced about the things that haven't. They talked about nothing at all, everyone laughing and enjoying a rare night out. Thor pulled a flask from his pocket, his face pulled in a huge grin that Bucky knew meant trouble.

“I brought a gift from Asgard!” Thor's voice could be heard over every other sound in the room. “Liquor that will work even for our Super Soldiers! Enjoy, my friends! Partake with me.”

Bucky and Steve gladly took his offerings, pouring some for each of them. They sipped together, feeling the tingle as soon as the liquid hit their tongues. Neither of them had been drunk since before the war, not even managing to attain a buzz. The serum worked the alcohol out of their systems too quickly to enjoy.

"Lara!" Sam exclaimed and jumped from his seat. He quickly made his way around the table to pull a petite woman into his arms.

She was small, probably barely pushing five feet, and Sam's strong arms completely engulfed her. Lara was slim but her body was strong, the definition of her muscles obvious even through her clothes. She wore dark high-wasted jeans and a black cropped t-shirt that exposed a tantalizing strip of skin just above her belly button without being too revealing. What caught Bucky's attention the most was her hair, the sides pulled back in two impeccable victory rolls, the back splayed out in soft, loose curls flowing down to the middle of her back. Bucky hadn't seen that hairstyle on a woman since before he fell from the train. It was red, deep and dark and definitely not natural but it made her smooth, pale skin stand out starkly, enchantingly. 

“Still wearing your hair the same way, I see.” Sam teased his friend. Her hands flew up to smooth her hair down self-consciously.

“Why change what's working?” She asked, smacking him lightly.

When they finally stopped giggling at each other Sam turned to the others, his arm around Lara's shoulders, and introduced her excitedly. They all greeted her kindly, beckoning her to join them at the table and they rearranged so there was space on Sam's other side. Bucky caught Lara's eye as she sat and he smiled, the way he remembers doing back before the war and was rewarded with a satisfying red blush staining her cheeks. Sam went in a circle even though Bucky was pretty sure she already knew who they were, but she was polite and says hello to all of them. When Sam finally gets to Clint, Lana begins blushing again, this time from her neck to the tips of her ears.

**It's great to meet you,** she signed, hands and fingers working quickly and comfortably. Clint looked momentarily taken aback but responded quickly in kind. 

**When did you learn ASL?** Clint asked wordlessly. Most of the group had known ASL before coming together but they brushed up when Clint moved into the Tower with them. He knew how to read lips but it was tiring, ASL the obvious choice when not wearing his hearing aids. Clint didn't often run into others who spoke the language, though. 

**I learned in high school. My best friend was deaf. Came in handy in the Army, too.** She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. 

“You're her hero,” Sam said, elbowing his friend. She turned three shades darker. “She's obsessed with the bow for some reason. She's completely star struck right now.”

“I'm going to kill you,” Lara told him. “Seriously. You're going to need a new recruit because I'm murdering him tonight.”

“Katniss actually has a fan!” Tony was laughing. “Who knew you had  _ fans _ ?”

Lara was saved from further embarrassment by one of their servers, who chose that exact moment to take her drink order. Bucky couldn't help but stare in interest when she ordered an Old Fashioned, never missing a beat.

“Are you sure you weren't put on ice like the grandpas over there? The hair, the drink...you're kind of like an old lady.” Tony couldn't help but tease the new addition to their group.

"I like to think of myself as an old soul," Lara responded smartly, pursing her perfectly painted red lips. They were settled in a permanent natural pout. "They're considered classics for a reason-they never go out of style."

“Oh, I like her.” Tony grinned, leaning over to give Pepper a happy kiss on the cheek. “Sam, you better keep bringing this one around.” 

"How old are you?" Natasha asked. Tension began to seep into the room.

The conversation stalled for a millisecond but Lara recovered quickly and chucked lightly. “I'm actually about to turn thirty. Why, do I look old?”

Natasha ignored their guest's attempt to lighten the mood. “That's pretty young to be a Sergeant First Class, isn't it?”

"Nat..." Steve warned.

“It is,” Lara answered bluntly. She held Natasha's stare, neither of them willing to break contact. When it was obvious they weren't going to quit Steve set his drink down harder than necessary.

“Natasha.” Steve's voice was firm this time. Unwavering.

Natasha snapped her gaze away and while she looked calm to outsiders, Bucky could tell she was tense. Her immediate and outright dislike of Lara was strange, even for Natasha who was the least likely to trust a stranger. FRIDAY's background checks with unlike any other and according to Tony, 100% accurate. If FRIDAY couldn't find it, it didn't exist in any form of record, print or otherwise. Bucky didn't like strangers, and he didn't like Sam, but he doubted Sam would do anything to put them at risk like bringing an enemy casual Friday.

“Maybe I should go?” Lara sounded uncertain but not afraid.

“Please don't,” Sam pleaded.

“Try not to take it personally,” Clint chimed in. He gave his best friend a long, pointed stare. “She's like this with everyone.”

Clint knew Natasha better than anyone, probably even better than she knew herself. If he didn't know what had Natasha so tense there was no chance of anyone else figuring it out. No one pressed the issue but Bucky glanced at the assassin; she seemed to be calming slightly, her shoulders sagging minutely until she was seated comfortably in her chair once again. A moment later she looked the perfect image of serenity.

“So,” Lara broke the silence. “now that you're a superhero, can you finally get a date?”

Sam choked on his drink. “Hey! I'll have you know I've always been great with the ladies.”

“Don't let this guy fool you,” Lara slapped Sam on the chest. “He's a mess.”

“Wait a second...” Steve squinted his eyes at Lara, realization dawning on him. “Are you the girl who used to work the front desk at the VA?”

Sam started motioning behind Lara's back for Steve to stop, to abort mission.

“Yes...?” Lara looked between Sam and Steve, quizzical crinkle between her eyebrows.

“Did he ever tell you that he asked me to come in and chat him up to you?” Steve's eyes were beginning to water with mirth.

“He  _what?_ ” Lara started laughing. “You can't be serious.”

“Oh, I'm serious. Trying to use Captain America to score a date.” Steve shook his head fondly.

“Can you blame a guy for trying?” Sam was trying (and failing) to defend himself against the humiliation. “I'm glad you never came, though. Because we are so not meant to be a couple.”

“Yeah.” Lara wrinkled her nose in disgust. “You're pretty repulsive.”

“Alright, maybe I'm the one who should leave.” Sam made a dramatic show of starting to stand, only to be pulled down by Lara, a hand on his bicep.

“So, Lara,” Steve began. Bucky could tell by the casual drape of his arm across the back of his chair that Steve was feeling the Asgardian liquor and that he was in an exceptionally good mood. “What do you do now? I'm assuming you're no longer active duty?”

“When I met Sam I was actually still enlisted. I got out about a year after that. I do freelance work for various tech companies fairly regularly and thankfully most of that can be done remotely so there's very little travel involved.” Lara finished her drink and ordered another, this time a Scotch on the rocks. “When I'm not working I'm typically at home or at the gym. I'm fairly boring.”

"I saw that you went to MIT," Tony entered the conversation. It wasn't a question. "As you know, I also went to MIT."

“I've actually seen you speak there, Mr. Stark,” Lara told him. She added on with a hint of awe in her voice, “On more than one occasion, actually. It was very inspiring.”

“You graduated high school early, enlisted in the military when you were seventeen, and graduated top of your class at MIT. Now here you are, not even thirty, Sergeant First Class, honorable discharge from the US Army, several documents so classified even I can't read the un-doctored versions.” Tony was watching Lara with a keen interest. “Pepper, would you please pencil Miss Bale in for a meeting at her earliest convenience?”

“Of course,” Pepper replied, pulling out her phone. It was interesting to see how quickly the two could switch between casual and business. “When works best for you, Miss Bale?”

Lara looked shocked. “Are you serious?”

“I don't joke about business, kid,” Tony replied. “We can never use too many brilliant minds over at Stark Industries.”

“This is amazing!” Lara quickly gave Pepper her schedule for the next week and set a time for their meeting. “Mr. Stark, you don't have to do this just because Sam is my friend. I swear I didn't come here for any sort of... _opportunity_.” She spat the words as though they were poison.

“Please, call me Tony.” He waved her off dismissively. “I also don't do things I don't want to do. You have a lot to learn about me.”

“Apparently so.” Lara looked happy, skin practically glowing. Just the sight of her had Bucky's heart racing a little faster than normal.

"Buck and I were both in the Army," Steve told Lara after they were done talking business. Bucky gave Steve an odd look because  _everyone_ knew Captain America and Bucky Barnes were in the Army. Steve glanced at Bucky out of the corner of his eye but Bucky couldn't tell what the other man was thinking.

"I used to make fun of Sam for being Air Force," Lara told them. "Told him he should have gone Army...maybe then a woman would pay attention to him."

Everyone sat in stunned silence for a mere second before Bucky could no longer contain himself. He started laughing, harder than he could remember laughing since  _before_ , and he couldn't bring himself to stop. Wanda started next, one of her small hands coming up to cover her face because she was too polite to let Sam see her smile, and the others followed soon after. Even though everyone in the bar was looking at them Bucky couldn't bring himself to care. 

He couldn't remember the last time he felt so light.

 

 


	2. Chapter two

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000026968 StartFragment:0000000438 EndFragment:0000026951

**Chapter Two**

 

 

Lara's Bed-Stuy apartment was small, only 550 square feet, but it was exactly what she needed. The space was wide and open, dark hardwoods brightened by the walls, painted a vintage blue so light it was almost white. A small breakfast nook separated the kitchen from the living area and provided more counter space when needed. To the left, there was a ladder leading up to a loft area big enough for a bed and a dresser, and a clothing rack shoved in the corner for the few outfits she had that required garment bags and dry cleaning. She had a basic living room set up and a small but functional desk by the window, but Lara's favorite part of her apartment was the balcony. A sliding door by the couch led to a balcony that was both long and wide, a rare find in the city, and she was lucky enough to have the only apartment in the building with a functioning balcony (it came at a price, which Lara was more than willing to pay).

There was a bite to the air that February night but Lara found herself on the balcony anyway, bundled up in her favorite plush throw blanket. It was deep purple and the softest thing she owned. A book sat abandoned on the glass table to her left. Instead, she stared out into the night. Below her the city was alive despite the late hour, cars honking and people talking, the noises jumbling together in a chaotic mess that Lara had grown to consider therapeutic. Usually, she caved the isolation but for some reason, loneliness was hitting her hard and she curled in on herself further. For a moment she was tempted to text Sam, one of her only friends in the city, but she resisted knowing how busy he'd gotten since becoming a permanent member of the Avengers. Seeing him the other night had been like a breath of fresh air, and he had made her promise to call if she ever wanted to get together, or just to talk like back in DC. He had seemed sincere but she still felt terrible to interrupt his busy life.

Lara sat there for many hours after that. Sometimes she just looked at the skyline and others she read her book, making little notes in the margins with her favorite pen. It was a habit she had picked up during her early years in the military; she'd buy a book, make her notes, and mail it to someone stateside so they could bring it to a used bookstore so others could share in her experience. Lara wasn't sure if anyone ever read her notes or if anyone even cared but it always made her feel a little better. She sipped on a bottle of wine that was slowly getting near empty and had lit a few candles a while back, the flames flickering in the slight breeze that had picked up. Just as she was contemplating going inside to thaw her frozen cheeks (and to open another bottle of wine) her phone vibrated, alerting her of a text.

_“Do you have plans tomorrow?”_ It was Sam.

_“Nothing that I can't do another day,”_ Lara responded. She had quite a bit of laundry to get done but that could be postponed.

_“Lunch at the Tower? The others have been asking about you.”_ That shocked Lara. She didn't think she had made an impression. 

_“You're just trying to stroke my ego but I'll come because there's going to be free food.”_ Lara gathered her things and went inside, preparing for bed. She wondered if Bucky would be there but felt a sudden flush of embarrassment and couldn't bring herself to ask. 

_“So what are you up to?”_ Sam asked. 

Lara set about making a cup of tea, wine long forgotten. She filled the tea kettle and lit the stove, getting her favorite mug from the cupboard before answering.  _“Being a total hermit at home. I was going to open another bottle of wine but you interrupted my binge drinking so I'm switching to tea.”_

_“You should get out more often. Maybe you'd actually meet someone you like.”_ Lara could imagine the teasing tone of Sam's voice.

_“Why are you always so interested in my love life?”_ She typed back. The kettle started whistling. 

_“Because it's nonexistent. I don't understand how someone like you is always single. Are you secretly crazy and I just don't know it yet? Are you going to murder me one day?”_ Lara rolled her eyes.

_“I'm sorry I'm don't fall for any guy who buys me a drink like the girls you're so in to. I actually know what I want in a man and I haven't found it yet. Why waste my time?”_ She settled on the couch with her blanket and started to browse her streaming services. After a while, she settled on reruns of 90s sitcoms. 

_“Why won't you let me set you up?”_ Sam countered. 

Lara sipped her tea.  _“Because you have horrible taste.”_

_“I'm hurt.”_

_“No you're not,”_ Lara responded.  _“You're probably having a good laugh over there.”_

It didn't take long for a text to come back.  _“You're right. You know me so well.”_

She shook her head.  _“Go to sleep and leave me alone.”_

_"You don't mean that,"_ Sam said. Lara waited, seeing that Sam was typing again.  _“I'll see you tomorrow. Be here around noon?”_

_“Sounds good. See you then.”_ Sam didn't respond again.

Lara sat there for a while until she could feel her eyelids drooping and her limbs getting heavy with sleep. She tidied up the living area before climbing up to her bed, curling in on her pillows. She was asleep almost as soon as she slipped the silk sleep mask over her eyes.

********************

She woke peacefully but was unsure if she had slept through her alarm, or woken before it had gone off. Risking her corneas being burned by the morning sun, Lara peeked out from behind the sleep mask to examine the apartment. Outside the sun was out but it was still low in the sky, still rising, which meant her alarm had yet to go off. It also meant she had time to get to the gym before heading to the Tower. Lara rose and dressed in a deep purple pair of workout leggings, matching sports bra, and cropped hoodie, before descending the ladder to the kitchen. Her hair, still a wild mess, was tamed with a brush pulled in to a messing bun atop her head. On the way out the door, she slipped into a heavy jacket and grabbed her gym bag, water bottle, and a banana from the counter.

The walk to the gym was always enjoyable, not too far away but long enough to eat a snack and listen to the city. Lara took her time so she could see the sunrise completely, basking in the glow of changing colors and warmth. The streets were crowded, as per usual, but Lara didn't mind; instead, she took the time to observe the people around her, all going about their mornings unaware they were being watched. Or perhaps they knew and just didn't care. Suddenly there were paws on her chest and an adorable, furry face near her own. He was a deep golden brown, long fur soft and free of tangles when she dug her hands in it.  _Lucky_ , his tag read, and his tail whipped back and forth excitedly as the two of them bonded. Lucky smiled at her and it was then Lara realized he was missing his left eye. 

“Lucky!” Someone called and when Lara looked up she was greeted with the familiar face of Clint Barton. He was dressed casually in jeans and a thick leather jacket, leash in one hand and a coffee in the other. Clint was running towards them and his coffee was sloshing over the sides of the cup but he was paying it no mind. If Clint was shocked to see Lara he didn't show any signs of it, and she smiled at him.

“Does he belong to you?” Lara asked Lucky, scratching behind his ears as he sat patiently at her feet.

“Sorry about that,” Clint said once he reached them. He hooked the leash to Lucky's collar before the dog could run off again. “I have no idea how he keeps getting off his leash. Also, what are you doing around here?”

“I live around the corner, actually.” Lara adjusted the strap of her bag. “I was just headed to the gym before lunch at the Tower.” She hesitated. “Will you be there?”

Clint beamed at her. “Yeah, I wouldn't miss it. Everyone is really looking forward to it.”

“I'm glad! I was worried I wouldn't have anyone to talk to. So, Clint, what are  _you_ doing here?” She asked in kind. 

“I live in the area, as well.” Clint pointed the opposite direction. “Just a couple blocks that way. I uh-own the apartment building so I don't want to be at the Tower full-time. Plus, Lucky loves his home.”

"Small world," Lara mused aloud. "We should get coffee sometime."

"Sounds like a plan. We can talk about how Barnes couldn't take his eyes off you the other night." Clint didn't wait for a response before he continued on his way, Lucky following obediently and falling in line next to Clint. Lara stared after him for a long moment, slack-jawed and spluttering at what he had said.

********************

Lara was absolutely unsure what one wore when they visit Avengers Tower, but she was fairly certain jeans and t-shirt wouldn't be appropriate. Instead, she chose a simple black dress with a white collar; the skirt rested a few inches above the knee and fanned out in contrast to the form-fitting bust. Under the dress she wore one of her black lacy bra and panty sets, getting a thrill from the thin and flimsy fabric. She also decided to put on her stockings and garter belt, just barely covered by the dress. Lara often donned the set while wearing dresses or skirts; she loved knowing it was there even though it wasn't visible to others.

Typically Lara would wear a pair of dainty heels with the outfit but it was cold outside and she was walking, so she picked a pair of black sock boots with a heel thick and short enough to provide comfort and practicality while remaining fashionable. She styled her hair and makeup the way she typically did to get out the door quickly, not wanting to be late or look like she was trying too hard. The emerald green pearl coat she pulled from the clothing rack was real vintage, circa 1935, and had belonged to her great-grandmother. Lara had very luckily inherited her great grandmother's entire clothing collection, which the woman had taken extremely good care of her entire life. Running a hand over the soft lapel, Lara sighed fondly at the item of clothing before heading out the door and into the city. The sun was high in the sky and warm enough to keep the chill off of her nose. It was a nice walk and a few subway stops that went smoothly, no delays or mishaps, and she arrived at the Tower early.

Once Lara was actually there, facing the large front doors of Avengers Tower, she was suddenly extremely nervous and self-conscious and she found herself questioning why she was even there in the first place. Lara took a deep breath but did not move forward. Just as she was considering turning around and hightailing it home the door opened and Sam was smiling at her, grabbing her hand. She let herself be pulled in to the lobby and was shocked to see it was open to the public and included a restaurant and a Starbucks. A step into the room and they were being scanned by sensors she couldn't see but assumed it was Stark's famous AI doing security checks. When no alarms went off, Lara assumed she was clear to follow Sam.

“You look great,” Sam said over his shoulder, slowing his pace to allow her to catch up.

“Thank you. I didn't know how to dress for lunch with the Avengers.” Lara assured herself that she did  _not_ blush.

“Stark always goes all out for these things and doesn't appreciate when we show up in sweats.” Sam laughed as they waited for the elevator. He was wearing a nice pair of dark jeans and a deep olive green button-down. He continued, “You're perfect, don't worry. I'm just glad you actually came...I saw you out there, looking like you were about to run.”

"You don't know what you're talking about." Lara played dumb, and even though she knew Sam wasn't fooled, he didn't argue. "So who, all is going to be at this lunch?"

“Everyone,” Sam replied simply. “Even Natasha. I have no idea what that was about, by the way. Despite the rumors, she's usually not like that. She's actually really great to be around.”

"Well, she seemed like a bitch to me," Lara said, unapologetic. "Does she think I'm trying to trick you into getting me access to the Avengers or something?"

“Honestly?” Sam asked Lara, looking down at her. “I have no idea. I've never seen her like that, not with someone who is supposed to be a friend.”

“Well, I'll play nice,” Lara promised.

“Thank you.” They stood in silence for a moment.

“You have the hots for her, don't you?” Lara finally asked, just as the doors opened to a small welcome area.

Sam almost didn't get off the elevator in time. “Could you say that any louder?” He asked, shushing her with his hands. 

“Oh please,” Lara pushed him away and laughed. “No one would blame you. I mean, look at her. I wouldn't say no.”

Sam rolled his eyes because it was true. “Just keep your mouth shut, huh?”

“You know your secret is safe with me.” Lara calmed for a moment to show Sam she was sincere, making eye contact with him for the briefest of seconds.

“Let's go eat, kid.” Sam threw his arm over Lara's shoulder and they walked into the common area.

The room was almost the entire floor, full of comfortable looking furniture and a gaming area that made Lara envious. On one end was an entertainment area with the biggest TV Lara had ever seen in someones home and what looked like enough seating for the entire team. On the other were a smaller TV and every gaming console currently out, a few couches, air hockey, and pink pong tables, and a dartboard in the corner. Upon a loft/balcony area, there was a large coffee table surrounded by beautiful couches and love seats and a fully stocked bar. Lara assumed the team probably spent a lot of nights up there relaxing, enjoying each other's company. It suddenly made Lara long for a closeness she's never truly desired.

Everyone turned when they walked into view and they all smiled, greeting her warmly. Clint practicality galloped down the stairs from the loft area and pulled her into a hug before greeting her in in ASL. They spoke briefly in sign, grinning stupidly at each other. Lara never imagined her idol would have been such an amazingly kind soul.

“Take your coat off,” Tony said. “Get comfortable because I don't plan on letting you go for a while. We have much to discuss.”

Lara laughed. “Isn't that what our meeting is for?”

Tony only rolled his eyes and waved her off. Lara shook her head fondly and was moving to take her coat off, as instructed, but was stopped by hands on her shoulders. She turned to see Bucky standing behind her, lips turned in a smile. "Allow me," he said and proceeded to assist her in removing her jacket. Once it was off he draped it carefully over his metal arm. 

“Please,” Lara said before she could stop herself, “hang it somewhere, if you could. It's vintage.”

Bucky quirked an eyebrow. “Oh, really?”

"Looks like our girl likes to collect old things." Tony was by their side, fingers gently touching the fur of the jacket. "It's beautiful. The 1930's?"

“Yes, actually.” Lara smiled at Tony. “It was my great grandmother's.”

Lara almost missed the look Bucky and Steve shared.  _Almost_ . 

“You heard the lady,” Tony told Bucky. “Go hang that jacket up.”

Bucky gave Lara one last smile before walking away. Tony lead her up the stairs to the others, talking animatedly about a new project of his. He and Bruce were working with Bucky, trying to create newer and better prosthetics that can reach the common public. Bucky's arm was a piece of art and one of a kind, impossible to mass reproduce, but they were all certain that they could come up with a much better option for the average person than the current,  _pathetic_ (Tony's words) options. While it wasn't necessarily Lara's area of expertise she listened with interest, curious and eager to hear more. Bucky returned and went to Steve's side, where they spoke quietly with each other. Natasha hadn't greeted her yet, but Lara was just relieved the former assassin hadn't confronted her at all. 

Tony gestured for Lara to sit on the empty couch and once she had gotten comfortable everyone else gathered around. Tony chose the spot next to Lara and Pepper sat next to him, leaning back so she could talk around her husband's body. She tried to deflect business-related conversation but nothing seemed to satisfy Tony's hungry curiosity. Lara crossed her legs and turned slightly to face Sam better, who was sitting next to Natasha on a love seat.

“So how's your day been, Lara?” Steve asked politely. He and Bucky were sitting at the bar.

“It's been great, thank you,” Lara responded. “I got a really good session in at the gym.”

"Sam says you're a weightlifter?" Steve was grinning happily and Lara realized then that all the rumors about Captain America must be true, and he was quite possibly the most friendly person she had ever met.

“I love it. I've always been really into physical activity but it wasn't until my twenties that I started really lifting weights. I thrive on the way it makes me feel.” Lara got lost in her words but couldn't bring it in herself to care. The gym was her therapy.

Pepper turned to Sam. "You should show her the gym sometime," she suggested. "You know how Tony is...nothing but the best."

It was an invitation Lara would happily accept.

********************

Lara faltered when Bucky pulled the chair out for her at the dining table but chalked it up to his 1930's upbringing. No one else seemed to think anything of it, but she thanked Bucky nonetheless, heart racing when he sat next to her. His long hair was pulled into a bun low on his head, showing off the strong angles of his stubbled jaw and sharp edges of his high cheekbones. Bucky caught her staring but instead of calling Lara out on it, he smirked at her, winking so quickly and discreetly she almost thought she had imagined it. When Sam caught her eye from the other side of the table though, she knew she hadn't.

Lunch was full of conversation and great shawarma from a local place downtown. There was an inside joke there somewhere but it was lost on Lara. She looked to Sam for some hint but he just shrugged and laughed, saying he had no idea and it was better sometimes not to ask questions. Clint couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped then, and he explained the story to Lara in ASL. Sam begged Lara to tell her, but she laughed and told him he should have learned ASL years ago when she had offered to teach him. It was all so comfortable, Lara found herself being lost in the moment; it had been years since she had felt so comfortable and open with anyone other than Sam. She wondered if she was that attention starved, or if she had a strange connection with these people.

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000018537 StartFragment:0000000438 EndFragment:0000018520

**Chapter Three**

 

 

Lara hadn't heard from Sam in over a week. In the past, she wouldn't have thought anything of it, but now that she knew he was an Avenger her worry swelled every time they went a few days without checking in. She never thought, back in DC when the cocksure man had started volunteering at _her_ VA, that he would wind up being family. Sam was the brother she never had, which she had told him once during a very drunken outing in DC just after Steve had come into the picture (and right before everything changed). They never talked about it again, but Lara knew they both remembered the conversation perfectly. Sam was too sweet to ever spill her secrets to anyone else, or shame her for the things she had said. 

She jumped when her phone buzzed and was momentarily disappointed when she saw it wasn't Sam, but smiled when Clint's names popped up.  _“Want to get coffee?”_

_“Just tell me when and where.”_ Lara smiled down at her phone. She hadn't made a real friend since Sam. 

_"Now. Do you know where_ _**Dog Ear** _ _ is? It's about a block from where we ran into each other."  _ Clint had never responded so quickly.

_ “Seen the sign passing by, but did not know it was a coffee shop.”  _ Lara scratched her head, a little puzzled. She had assumed it was a pet store or something else pet related. 

Clint sent a laughing emoji.  _ "It's a pet-friendly coffee shop that is also a little library. Take one/leave one kind of deal."  _

Lara's interest was peaked.  _ “I'm down. Leaving in five.”  _

Lara was wearing black workout pants and a matching bra, hair pulled back in french braids. She hadn't been to the gym yet so she threw a thick hoodie on over it and pulled a ball cap low over her eyes. Her backpack was already by the door but she grabbed a few books from the shelf to put in next to her headphone. The air was cold but the sun was high and hot, something she loved about the end of winter. Dog Ear was on her regular jogging route so she got there on auto-pilot, barely thinking about the turns she took. Clint was already standing outside with Lucky when she got there but her steps faltered when she saw Bucky was standing next to him. They were talking to each other and neither had noticed her approaching, but Lucky did. His tail was wagging and he began turning in circles, tugging on his leash until Clint finally looked up. Bucky caught her eye and she smiled at the two of them, bending down immediately to pet Lucky. It was more of an excuse to do something other than gawk at the ex-Winter Soldier than to actually give the dog some love. 

“Are you ever not going to the gym?” Clint asked with a laugh.

Lara looked down at her form and chuckled. “Honestly? Even when I'm not at the gym, I'm usually in my athletic clothes. I spend way too much money on it to only wear it two hours a day.” She didn't mention how comfortable they were, or that the well-placed seams lifted and put everything in place to picture-perfectness.

Bucky held the door open for Lara and she walked in with a quiet thanks, looking over your shoulder at him as she passed. Clint followed but not before he elbowed Bucky in the side playfully, muttering the man's last name. Lara looked around the room and instantly fell in love with the old library feel and calm atmosphere. Patrons were speaking amongst themselves quietly at the tables and couches, others reading or writing in silence. There was someone in the corner sketching, his eyes looking around the room every couple of seconds.

Baked goods were delicately placed in a display case at the counter and the entire room smelled like cookies and loaves of bread. Lara breathed in deeply, closed her eyes, and took everything in. So many people go to big chains that feel cold and impersonal and the coffee is never worth what you pay. She didn't understand why more people didn't support local, especially there in Dog Ear. The walls were lined with built-in shelves, all full of books of many different languages and genres. Nothing was organized, no rhyme or reason to how they were put up.

“Everything here is good,” Clint told her, coming to stand by her side. Buck was there a second later. “But I must admit, I'm a sucker for the chocolate croissant, especially when they're fresh and warm. I only drink my coffee black but they do all those fancy drinks, too. People order them all the time so they must be good like everything else.”

A quick glance at the chalkboard menu behind the bar and Lara knew she could order exactly what she wanted, something she couldn't do at most coffee shops. Lara greeted the man at the counter, tall and handsome (not that he had anything on Bucky, a strange thought that popped into her head) with a friendly smile. She didn't miss the way he looked her up and down, apparently not realizing that the two burly men standing a foot away were with her.

“Can I please get a large half caff almond milk sugar-free caramel latte, extra hot?” Lara asked the man, his name tag said Josh.

“Of course. Name for the order?” He was smirking, leaning casually against the counter.

“Lara. L.A.R.A.” People would spell her name every way except the correct way if she didn't specify. She paid for her drink and stepped aside, not waiting for either Clint or Bucky before she began exploring the shelves. Lara browsed carefully, fingers trailing along the spines of the books as she read the titles. She didn't read them aloud but her lips were moving, a habit she'd always had when she got lost in thought.

“I pegged you for a reader,” Clint said. He had snuck up her, something not many people were able to do.

“I am. And I love used books the most...I can't get over the smell.” Lara smiled and got lost in thought. She stopped at a volume of love letters from famous men. Swiftly, before the latte was finished, Lara swapped one of her books for the love letters, tracing the words of the title delicately.

“I wish people still wrote letters.” Lara turned when her name was called and brushed past Bucky and Clint to grab her drink. “I think it's romantic. People don't ever take the time to express how they feel. An emoji can't truly convey love for someone.”

“You keep surprising me,” Bucky said. He was standing straight with his shoulders high, confident, and Lara was certain this time that he was flirting. There was no way she was imagining it the past few times they'd seen each other.

“Can you even write in cursive?” Clint asked. He snorted and sipped his own coffee, leading them to a small couch in the corner. They all fit, Lara in the middle, but her thigh kept brushing against Bucky's and it was distracting her. “They don't teach it in school anymore.”

“Fuck you,” she said boldly but with a laugh. “I'm not  _ that _ young. When I was in school we still learned how to read and write in cursive. I even have a calligraphy set and I know how to use it.”

Lucky laid down on top of Lara's feet, twisting to rest the bottom of his snout on the couch to look up at her. He was completely ignoring the other dogs in the room (Clint had said he was pretty well trained) in favor of watching his people. Lara idly scratching him behind the ears as they carried on a casual conversation. Bucky was surprisingly vocal, unlike the many rumors floating around the gossip magazines that he was gloomy and surly. She could see a cloud of darkness over his eyes, knew about his past, but she also knew that Bucky Barnes was an exceptionally good and intelligent man. He laughed with them and told them stories from the 30's. He didn't remember everything but what he did he was always willing to share, and he always enjoyed reminiscing with Steve about new memories. Lara was honored he was comfortable enough with her to share these things.

**Looks like someone has a fan.** Clint signed and pointed at Lara's cup. It had her name written on it, and under that, a phone number. She could only assume it was the man who had taken her order. 

Lara crinkled her nose.  **No, thanks. He is very much not my type.**

Lara expected Clint to respond, but it was Bucky.  **What is your type, then?**

Clint's laugh startled Lucky, who had fallen asleep. Lara felt confidence bloom.  **Wouldn't you like to know?** She asked, still moving her fingers and hands without thinking. 

Bucky only twisted his mouth up in a devilish smirk.

********************

Lara had waited as long as she could before asking about Sam. As expected, they weren't able to tell her much but had assured her that Sam was alive and well. She left them feeling light and full of hope. The next few days were spent reading pages and pages of love letters from great men, consuming too much coffee, and hitting the gym so hard she was sore the next day, which rarely occurred anymore. She finished a few assignments during the middle of the night when she should have been sleeping, but Lara hated wasting daylight doing work if she could avoid it. Nightmares plagued her most nights, anyway, so Lara liked to stay productive. One morning she woke early, ready to go to Dog Ear to do research for the Stark Project, but was stopped by a bike messenger arriving at her door. He wasn't able to tell her who had sent the envelope (he said even he didn't know) and rejected a tip when she offered, saying it was taken care of. Lara didn't open it right away, instead of tucking it into her backpack to enjoy during a coffee and croissant. 

********************

It wasn't too busy at the coffee shop, something Lara was grateful for. Her new favorite spot all the way in the corner with her back to the wall was free, and she was able to finally relax. Lara felt her shoulders sag and she sank more comfortably into the chair as she sipped her drink slowly. Once she had adequate time to unwind ( and had spotted every exit in the room, as well as cataloged potential threats) she took the envelope from the bag. Lara ran her fingertips along the thick, parchment-like envelope, the white of the paper so bright it almost hurt her eyes. It was sealed with a round, black sticker that popped open without ripping.

_ Lara,  _ it began, the script obviously masculine but extremely neat and perfect. Small. She continued to read, interest peaked. 

_ Lara, _

_ I couldn't stop thinking about what you said the other day, about people not writing letters anymore. It made me think of how it was when I grew up when Stevie and I were still punk kids dreaming of better days. Back then, writing letters was still a very popular form of communication; no one had phones, and a lot of people couldn't afford radios. When you were sweet on a dame, you wrote her letters. I think I remember Steve and Peggy exchanging letters, during the war, but it's really fuzzy. But I can remember the way he used to blush, even if she wasn't there. You only had to mention her name. They come to me randomly-the memories.  _

_Today, people don't appreciate how truly amazing love can be. They're too busy posing for pictures and filming their most precious moments, they don't even realize they're letting them slip right through their fingers. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not saying modern technology is without its perks. Everything is easier now, and I mean that literally. The food tastes better, the movies are better, and I love the internet. But don't tell Tony. He likes to think I'm some old man who doesn't know how to type with both hands. It's adorable that he thinks he's offending me. Steve has struggled with acclimating a lot more than I have, and I think it's because I've had experience in the modern world, even if I was the Soldier during those times._

_I know this letter doesn't compare to the ones in that book of yours, isn't as well-written or romantic, but I'm hoping it puts a smile on your face. Sam may have hinted that you don't know many people in the city (don't be mad at the guy, because he adores you and worries) and neither do I. Feel free to write me back. I've paid the messenger to return if you call the number on the label. If you don't, I'll see you at the Tower next time. Don't feel any pressure, but I do hope I receive a letter in return._

_Yours,_

_James_

 

 


End file.
